


Minister Granger

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comeplay, Crude Humor, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual HEA, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Hermione had everything she wanted, career-wise.Of course like all good things, a wizard threatened to ruin it all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 96
Kudos: 528





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Hardly edited. Look its just fun and filth in these troubled times.  
> This is a revamp of "Come Undone" which I wrote for a collection so I'll be leaving it up. This will have more plot ( ish) and smut and a HEA.

One of the greatest perks to being Minister for Magic had to be, Hermione thought, the office that came with it. The spacious floor plan had its own private Floo connection through an ornate fireplace taking up half a wall, opposite from her floor to ceiling bookshelves that took up the entirety of the wall. Her desk was enormous to the point where it was almost comical but overall anything smaller wouldn’t have fit the palatial space. 

In one of the rare quiet moments of her now chaotic life, Hermione took in a deep breath and took inventory of her accomplishments. She had won the election for Minister for Magic at only 30, after a meteoric rise through the Ministry ranks, and was now heading into the second year of her first term.

Daphne Greengrass took on the roles of Hermione's senior secretary and personal assistant. At first, Hermione had flinched at the Slytherin’s proposal to team up, assuming she’d be like every other Pureblood princess trying to climb the ladder only to jump ship at the first marriage opportunity, but it had turned out that Daphne's first-hand knowledge of Pureblood culture and her Slytherin cunning had been just what she needed to silence the whispers circulating that having a Muggle-Born so young wouldn’t be able to lead the magical community. Daphne put her in contact with Pansy Parkinson who was editor and chief of  _ Witch Weekly  _ and though she loathed to admit it, the witch had put in touch with a fabulous magical tailor who sent her packages of new clothes monthly, improving her image with her staunchest critics- the older Pureblood community. 

She’d even considered her junior secretary a win, three years out of Hogwarts and no one’s great-niece or granddaughter, the witch was bright, cheerful and mostly competent. 

It would have been nice to have someone to come home to of course, but after she and Ron panned out, dating had been pushed aside to accommodate more time to dedicate to the rest of the world. Other than one last reunion with Viktor before running for Minister nearly 3 years ago….

Hermione had everything she wanted, career-wise. 

Of course like all good things, a wizard threatened to ruin it all.

Draco Malfoy had come into his own since the 14 years since the end of the war and now headed up the Ministry's Financial department. After his father’s passing in Azkaban and his mother’s permanent move to France, he used his leverage as being the sole heir to two massive fortunes to move his way through the notoriously brutal branch. 

He’d come into her office is perfectly tailored black work robes, carelessly styled hair blond hair, and that  _ fucking _ smirk and at first, her brain had stalled. He talked for at least 10 minutes before her mind translated the words. 

He knew it too. Those piercing grey eyes didn't miss a beat as they watched her face transform. His lip tucked under his teeth like he was biting back a laugh before continuing his long-winded explanations.

She told herself it was because she’d spent most of her time face to face with the older crowd, she simply wasn’t used to seeing someone in her peer group in this position. Of course, Malfoy was handsome, always had been, but he was  _ Malfoy.  _ Surely he'd laughed himself stupid at the thought of sullying himself with a Muggle-Born even if she was Minister 

Then one night, there’d been a financial crisis. A giant donation to a halfway house for werewolves in Sussex had been pulled out at the last second. It was going to crash the whole Department for the Regulation and control of magical creatures without a regular budget, and as Head of Finances, Malfoy couldn’t show favoritism for certain departments though he could donate to charity, the money had to come from somewhere else. 

It was a late night of a lot of combing through tedious amounts of records and receipts, debating on what was frivolous spending for each department or not. At one point a bottle of wine had been cracked open…. Everyone else had gone home...the numbers started to even out...they settled the crisis...there was a celebratory hug...and a kiss...

Something had lit on fire within her when his hard body pressed into hers and his lips slotted against hers. The taste of his mouth, the smell of his cologne, tracing his lithe frame with her fingers. Suddenly want became need, aching and burning her and he was more than willing to give. 

They were on the rug in front of her fireplace, with her skirt rucked up to her waist and his weight pressing her into the carpet, his mouth hot on her neck. Her hips cradled his and the slotted together in the most perfect way.

“Tell me to stop. Tell me to stop Granger and I will.” 

But she couldn’t, every nerve within her was wound so tight that surely she would combust if they stopped now. She shouldn’t...not with Malfoy...terrible things could happen...Everything she’d worked for, gone in an instant 

He rolled his hips against hers so she could his length straining against his trousers and her mind went void of reason and her libido screamed into life hijacking her senses. One time would be fine, no one would ever know and it had been so long. Her knicker were around her ankle and his fingers were flicking against her core when the dam broke the first time. 

“Say my name Granger, say my name when you come.” 

“Draco.” She breathed the word over and over hardly believing it was coming out her mouth, that he was making her feel this way. Her thighs were trembling as he pulled his hands away and her thoughts came rushing back to her. 

Sitting back on his heels, Draco undid his trousers and rolled them down his hips so Hermione could see him in all his glory, stroking himself languidly. 

Her mouth fell open. “Gods Malfoy ...no wonder…” 

A crooked smirk dashed across his face. “Are you sure you want to do this? “

She licked her lips and nodded. “Yeah. It’s been… a while though just… “ 

He was buried in her in one swift movement, filling her completely, her muscles ached to accommodate him. After a few tepid thrusts, his pace built and built and  _ built _ until it was an unapologetic punishing rhythm that was sure to leave it evidence all over her body. It sated something within her she didn’t even know was sleeping. All her other lovers had been gentle, tender and  _ soft.  _ He was brutal with her, and before she knew it she was unraveling around him, grateful they had thought of silencing charms long before this. She was making noises she didn’t even know she could make as he muttered filthy things against her neck, spilling inside her. 

They swore it would never happen again. It would cause an unprecedented political scandal for them both, if not Azkaban time. 

Never again.

Except for the three more times, it did happen. Two late meetings and one lunch quickie. Always her office. Always promises never to do it again.

But even now as Hermione stared at the spot where they had fucked the first time, right in front of the fireplace, she felt lust awaken in her veins and her thighs press tighter together in search of the delicious friction the memories brought on.

She still wanted him enough to take the risk.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They played out the same old script they always did as she quickly got herself dressed and he righted the rest of the room. Never again, it had to stop, dangerous, careers, all the usual.
> 
> But even as the taste of her faded quickly from his senses, he craved more. To watch her crumble around him again and again, while she gasped his name in between breaths. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags for more filth.

Draco stared down at the long ledger of numbers before him, that started at the top of the desk and unfurled well on to the floor and drummed his fingers on the edge of the desk. The two interns across the hall we’re having a conversation that carried down to his open door. The first two minutes was a toss-up between simply closing the door and a  _ Muffilato  _ or silencing the interns themselves. Because he could, it was his department after all.

Then one of them said something that caught his attention. 

“I will say this, this Minister is a whole hell of a lot easier on the eyes than Ol’ Shacklebolt if you know what I mean.” 

The other wizard chuckled. “Yeah, I do. Did you catch those legs wrapped up all pretty in that skirt this morning?” 

“I was looking slightly further north if you know-” 

His fingers stopped their incessant movement and tore his eyes from parchment. Now if he went in there he’d do a lot more than silencing the younger wizards. Taking a deep breath in and out, he moved to close the office door- 

“The things she could do to me- “ Yes madam Minister” you know -” They both laughed stupidly, and Draco nearly melted the metal knob still in his grip. 

Thoughts of Granger bent over her desk, skirt hiked up and knickers long forgotten came to mind. She touched herself and begged him to -

He stopped dead in his tracks. In all their times together, it had just been a quick fuck, with minimal foreplay. In the frenzied rush to get off, which of course she always did at least once, he’d never taken time to taste her.

A problem that must be remedied at by the end of the day.

He silenced the door and returned to the ledger.

A problem he'd fix after lunch...maybe before ...he could skip the meal entirely. 

He read the same line six times over, slammed his fist in frustration on the desk. 

A problem he'd have to fix now. Right now. Immediately. 

He rolled up the budget while thinking of an excuse to get her alone. 

***

When he arrived at her office he was greeted by a closed door and Daphne Greengrass standing guard outside it. 

In school, everyone thought Pansy Parkinson was the meanest and shrewdest Slytherins girl but they'd be dead wrong. Daphne moved like a silent assassin in the shadows and she’d kill and only worry about getting blood on her shoes. If anyone knew what was happening between them, it was Daphne because she could smell fear. 

The easy target in the room was Rosaline, the junior undersecretary. The witch had a calendar of the month she kept spread across her desk that Hermione could update from her own and frequently kept important papers out in the open. Draco spent a few minutes every time he made the trip up here, chatting with her until he’d gotten a good look at the calendar and the correspondences. Rosaline wasn’t stupid but she was gullible to smile and a few flirty words. 

Daphne intercepted in a heartbeat this time. “Malfoy, what do you need? Granger is in with Transportation at the moment, and then has full day so I’m afraid you’ll have to try to slide into her knickers another time.” 

“Me? Daph I have never needed to  _ slide  _ into anyone’s knickers. They’ve all been tossed at my feet willingly. That’s not what I want from the Minister anyway.” He wiggled the scroll in his hand, “Just need a quick seal of approval for the quarter and I’ll be out of everyone’s hair.” He turned to the secretary watching him from the desk. “That is if I must, Rosa won’t make me go will you?” he flashed a smile at her and she giggled and knocked a stack of papers off over. 

Daphne stepped into his line of sight. “No Malfoy. You’ll get your signature and go back to your office or whatever house of debauchery you crawled out of this morning.” 

“Your sister likes my brand of debauchery-”

“Don’t go there - “ But Daphne was cut off by the door opening and a group of wizards, some in mismatched Muggles clothes, some in the most threadbare robes he’d ever seen worn by equally run-down looking wizards. 

“I’m sorry but you’ll have to find legal means to acquire a new Knight bus within your budget. I won’t talk the Muggle Minister into any ‘one-time deals’ that involve shrinking a stolen double decker. Look, there's the head of finance right now, talk to him if you need more money.“ They filed out of her office, throwing Draco scathing looks that he gave right back.

“We’ve discussed it,” he said shortly. “Minister I just need- “ but as the last wizard shuffled away, Hermione’s full body came into view. She wasn’t wearing traditional robes but instead a white oxford and a crimson skirt that wrapped around her hips and thighs down to the knee. It hugged the curve of her hips and legs generously while still being technically appropriate.

“What ARE you wearing?” he blurted out. Daphne snorted, trying to stifle a laugh at his obvious slip. 

She looked down at herself, frowning. “I’m having lunch with the Muggle Prime Minster so -” Looking up her eyes met his. The corners of her mouth twitched slightly and something mischievous glinted her eyes but she gave nothing else away. "Is there something you need Malfoy?" 

"Yes. Just a moment of your time and signature." He nearly had himself all the way composed when she turned to walk all the way back into her office and saw the backside of it properly. It was fitted perfectly there too. Now everyone could see the curves he'd been sniffing out from under baggy traditional robes for years and it made his blood boil. 

Once inside, he silenced and locked the door behind him, all while not taking his eyes off her hips swaying behind him, as she paced and read the scroll. Tapping it with her wand, her stamp of approval appeared on the bottom. Rolling it up and watching him, soaking him up greedily as if nothing gave her more pleasure than watching him fall apart because of her said " There's just no time today- " 

"No, there's time for what I want. I'll make it quick. You know it'll be worth it." He took off his outer robes as he spoke, chest already tight with anticipation and his cock stirring in his trousers. The combination of anger and lust coursed through him only spurred on the jealous voice in his head, demanding he get his.

Grangers face reddened with the flush he knew meant his words were having the desired effect. "What do you want?" 

He flicked his wand at her desk and all the clutter on it neatly stacked itself on the floor, leaving the polished surface bare. "Take that fucking skirt off, get up here and touch yourself." 

Reaching for the zipper in the back, she eyed him warily. "You'd better get a move on too." The crimson material pooled at her feet, revealing plain black knickers, simple and functional, it was obvious she hadn't been expecting him. Or perhaps if she had she wasn't set out to impress him anymore. That thought only made him harder. 

"I won't be needing to this time. " He licked his lips as Granger seated herself on the desk, legs parted slightly and hand halfheartedly wandering down. "Come on Granger I know you didn't get this far by being shy. " A slight tremble came over and a whimper left her lips as she spread herself slightly further. 

Letting out a groan of frustration, Draco settled himself firmly between her legs, pushing her even further until she had to lie back. He sunk to his knees until her cunt was glistening right in front of him while her fingers made lazy circles around her clit. Her thighs were teased around him, entirely self-conscious to be seen at this angle, though her sighing panting breathing meant she was ready and wanted it. 

"Relax. You're gorgeous like this." He ran his tongue up the length of her slit, lapping up the pool of arousal that was coming from her. She shivered and mumbled something about time. Draco gave her another long lick before flicking his tongue over the bead of nerves that was begging for his attention. That made her hiss with pleasure and grip his hair.

She tasted better than he could have even guessed, as he lapped, sucked, kissed, and worked his fingers into her core, working overtime to bring her to edge swiftly. His name, his  _ given name _ not Malfoy, tripped from her lips with broken pleas to keep going. 

Finally, he was able to name the taste that was driving him so wild. 

_ Apples, she tastes like green fucking apples. Draco, you are so fucked of course he cunt tastes that good.  _

He pulled his mouth off of her, to lean his head up to see her face. Her features were tight, lip pulled under her teeth stifling a scream, shoulders tensed like she was going to break around him any second. 

Leaning up to her he whispered "Listen to me, if I catch you wearing that skirt again, you will pay for it. I will do everything in my power to ruin any other man for you. " He kept his fingers pumping as she clenched and moaned. " I'd think about it carefully before you make that choice Granger. You'd be mine and I don't share what's mine." 

He curled the fingers inside her, stroking that sweet spot that made her arch up and moan without inhibition, her curls falling loose around her face. "Come for me." 

***

They played out the same old script they always did as she quickly got herself dressed and he righted the rest of the room. Never again, it had to stop, dangerous, careers, all the usual.

But even as the taste of her faded quickly from his senses, he craved more. To watch her crumble around him again and again, while she gasped his name in between breaths. 

“Malfoy.”  _ No not that one, the other one.  _ “Next week I’m going to Paris for several meetings with the French Ministry. It’s already been arranged that’ll I’ll have my own private room, as I’ll need to take several Floo meetings while I’m there.” She twisted her hair up into its proper bun without looking at him.

“Is there a reason I need to be there?” He straightened his sleeve, watching her from the corner of his eye. 

“Find one?” She suggested, straightening his collar, brown eyes finally meeting grey. That little spark was back, the playful little twinkle that meant she was about to break the rules all over again. 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her heart stopped. She knew that voice, she would know it anywhere because she taught that voice most of the English it was speaking. Why of all the Durmstrang students ever did it have to be- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Extra NSFW to compensate?

The first day in Paris was a shit show of unparalleled proportions. Few days had ever been this bad in Hermione's term as Minister.

The main purpose of the trip was to go over security standards for Europe's wizarding schools, which of course had been highly elevated since the end of the second wizarding war. McGonagall, who was too busy finishing out the term at Hogwarts to attend, staunchly refused to drop any of her protocols, which of course Hermione endorsed fully. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, however, were growing restless with maintaining their wards and chaperoning students when previously they hadn't. There were even rumors of a proposal for another Triwizard Tournament. 

Malfoy had found an excuse about "overseeing expenditure" and managed to tag along for the whole trip. He even got a room on the floor her whole team was staying in, which was something she had to talk to security about. 

Still, something about his presence soothed her anxiety a little. When the Portkey arrived and they were bombarded by the press, Malfoy was all flirty smiles and winks for the camera, pulling some of the pressure off of her. Her little entourage toured the French Ministry which was deep underground like the British offices but instead of one straight shot down, was a labyrinth of halls and rooms. Every time they got to a set of steps, Malfoy was at her side with her hand guiding her down. Though she absolutely would never admit it out loud, the reassurance that she wouldn’t slip and make a fool of herself while trying to navigate the maze and carry on a conversation. 

“Friendly with the Minister are you Mr. Malfoy?”

“I am a gentleman, Rita, as you’ll recall. I’m afraid I just can’t help myself.” But the next time he made to help Daphne who swatted his hand away and made a show of helping Rosaline to cover up for it. 

She was informed that the Headmistress of Beauxbatons was waiting with the representative Durmstrang. Hermione thanked the witch in passable French but was giggled at instead which irked at her instantly.

“Oh but Herminny does so many thing vell.” Came a booming baritone from the meeting room. “Maybe just not French?” 

Her heart stopped. She knew that voice, she would know it anywhere because she taught that voice most of the English it was speaking. Why of all the Durmstrang students ever did it have to be- 

“Viktor!” She greeted in a falsely cheery voice, holding out her hand for him to shake it and praying desperately he would take the hint.

No such luck. Viktor Krum bypassed the hand entirely and wrapped her a giant hug that crushed the air from her lungs. Cameras went off everywhere and she felt her face turn as scarlet as the robes he was wearing. She patted his huge shoulders awkwardly until he let go from the hug but kept her tucked to her side with one arm. 

“After Quidditch, I was thinking I vant to give back, and I join Durmstrang school board and they pick me to be the repre...repra ...They choose me to see you here today!” He was grinning like it was Christmas morning and while it was endearing, she had no idea how Viktor would handle a professional relationship when they knew each other so...intimately. 

Then there was Malfoy to contend with. In all their encounters she’d learned he was a possessive lover but they both knew it couldn’t extend beyond that. When she finally caught a glimpse of him from the corner of her eye, his jaw was set tight and his shoulders thrown back like he was trying to make himself seem even taller. Viktor’s greeting to him as stilted Hermione had to remind herself that was because of Draco’s part in the war and not because Viktor could possibly sense what was between them. 

Though as they shook hands so  _ aggressively  _ she was starting to wonder if the whole ordeal wasn’t just tattooed on her forehead and everyone already knew. 

“I am so glad to see you again my little Herminny.” he kissed the back of her hand.  _ For Merlin’s sake - _

“ I haven’t seen you since I became Minister, Viktor.” Hoping he would cotton to the use of the title. 

He did not. And they only spiraled further from there. 

Not only did the brand new Headmistress appear to be approximately twelve, but she also referred to second wizarding as “the conflict. “ The tension from her group was papable and at one point Daphne had to excuse herself “for some air” and Draco snapped a quill he was fidgeting in his hand, but silently repaired it with a turn of his wrist. Viktor was a pretty mutual third but both of them spoke as though Hermione were just paranoid and overzealous with her precautions as a result.

Viktor also referred to her as “ little Herminny” three more times before the day was out. 

The whole ordeal was tedious and demoralizing and there was nothing she could do was nod and argue her point as diplomatically as possible. As soon as the workday was over, she was all too happy to make excuses to retreat to her hotel room for the evening. 

At last, it was just her and Daphne, setting up wards outside there adjoining rooms. She was unusually quiet as she worked, her shoulders tight around her ears. 

“Hermione.” her voice was laced with tension. “We’ve worked really hard, haven’t we? it would be a shame to throw it all away now, wouldn’t it?” 

Hermione schooled her features to remain impassive. “It would. As you saw earlier there’s still a lot to be improved upon. “

“Agreed. So...we’ve got to watch out for each other.” She worried her lip in the most un- Daphne way. “I’d like to have someone in my room tonight if you catch my meaning. She transferred to the French Ministry a year ago and ...you know- “

She touched the other witches’ arm reassuringly. “I won’t say a word. I understand.”

Daphne’s usual dazzling smile spread across her face again. “Thank you. Of course, I’ll try to protect you and Malfoy as best as I can but really, it’s a terrible idea.” Hermione’s mouth fell open. “I’ve known Draco my whole life, Granger, I knew from the moment he started hanging around your office like a lost dog. “

Hermione snapped her jaw shut and nodded, mostly embarrassed it had been so obvious but partly relived someone else already knew but it was the one person she could count on to not sabotage her whole career because Daphne was her second in command. “I know it’s terrible for the record. The scandal alone- “

“Besides all that. “ Daphne waved a hand. “Draco doesn’t commit. He’s 32 and the heir to two prominent magical lines if he wanted to settle with he would have found someone by now. When he gets bored I don’t want you to be hurt. Guard your heart Hermione, alright?” She flipped open a muggle mobile and started a text. “ I’ll see you in the morning, don’t get caught.” 

***

"I didn't even think- " Draco's words were cut as Hermione worked up the column of his neck. "I could just walk up to the door -"

Hermione huffed and piled all the hair to the other side of her head, and moved back to the mission at hand: undoing at the stupid buttons on Malfoys shirt so she could push it off his shoulders. There were  _ so many  _ buttons and he just seemed content to watch her try to undo them all as she straddled his lap, facing the back of the loveseat in her hotel suite. 

"I do my own wards outside the door. Trust issues. Now stop talking. " she went back to working on the buttons. 

" Uh just one more question- oh no I don't like that- why aren't we one that gorgeous looking bed-makes mine look like a camp bed." His fingers trailed lazily over her still covered backside.

"Beds are too personal. We aren't personal. Shouldn't even be-" the last button came out of it loop and Hermione pulled back the fabric of the black oxford with a sense of triumph. She'd only ever been able to slide her hands up his shirt and feel the taut muscle underneath. 

"Shouldn't be doing this. Right, I know. Oh, fuck, now that I like." His back arched as she ran her mouth, licking and kissing down the center of his chest heading towards his belt. She could see his cock straining through his trousers and his chest caving in with each under ragged breath. Scars crisscrossed the plains of his abdomen but he didn’t acknowledge them so she didn’t either. 

She paused, staring at him, waiting for him to make a move, to throw her over the arm of the loveseat, on to the floor. Something.

Instead, he stared back defiantly, undoing half the buttons on her blouse, just to below her bra, and then palmed at her tits through the thin fabric.

“Well?” she hit his arm lightly.

“Well, what?” he was completely unperturbed by her impatience. 

“Aren’t you going to…you know…” she braced herself ready for him to move.

“No, Granger. I don’t think you want that tonight. I think you’re quite enjoying taking charge tonight.” One hand left her chest to wander up thigh into her skirt. “I know we aren't...personal, but I’d wager you’re taking something out on me…” he pushed the gusset of her knickers aside and ran a finger through her soaked folds “And you’re enjoying it.”

“Draco...I...I don’t…” words were failing her. She was sure there was some truth in his words but he didn’t seem to mind, and she didn’t want to stop and unload all over him right now. Instead, she turned his own tricks on him. Running a hand through his hair and tugging on it slightly, she whispered: “Do you have a problem with that?”

Two fingers curled into her core, making her gasp and gripped his shoulder as her hips bucked involuntarily. “Take what you need.” of course he fucking smirked up at her watching her unravel so quickly. 

His palm rubbed against her clit as she ground against his hand, eyes fluttering shut as her orgasm coil inside her, tighter and tighter. Aside from his obvious erection and his darkened eyes, Draco looked perfectly composed watching her come unraveled. In that moment she knew what she wanted more than her own release. She wanted to watch this wizard come undone, to fall apart under her hand.

Sliding off his hand and carefully sliding off his lap, she stood between his knees, stripping off her shirt the rest of the way then unhooked her bra and let fall to the floor. He sucked in a sharp breath and gripped the arm of the love seat tightly but gave no other signs of being affected. 

Slowly and as gracefully as she could manage, Hermione got to her knees and ran her hand along his thighs which tensed under her touch. Looking up at him with trembling lips, she undid his belt, popped the button and pulled down the zip, tongue darting out to wet her lips. He tilted his hips so she could pull the trousers down to his knees. 

“You...you don’t have to…” his voice shook in between breaths and it spurred her confidence on. 

“I know I don’t,” she said giving a shy smile and letting her tongue flick out to taste the head of his cock. He gasped as she wrapped her lips around him, sinking down slowly, letting her muscles relax to take him in. Exhaling deeply, she took him all in even as the head nudged at her gag reflex. She couldn’t describe the taste of him as his cock was heavy on her tongue but it certainly wasn’t bad. The more intoxicating sensation was watching his face contort as his eyes drifted shut and his head tilted back. She gave an involuntary hum of pleasure which made his hips jolt forward. 

His left hand drifted down towards her hair and tentatively took in a handful of her curls. She hummed again to let him know it was ok. He gripped tighter and a wave of pleasure shot down through her spine and the need to touch herself became urgent. While continuing her Ministrations, she let one hand ruck up her skirt and slide into her knickers.

“Your mouth. Fuck, Hermione.” Draco was guiding her down just a little further while panting and swearing. With her free hand, she cupped his balls, which elicited the most perfect string of “fuck fuck fuck” from him and pushed her to keep going until his cock twitch 

She pulled off of him with a wet  _ pop.  _ “Are you close?” 

Draco’s eyes slowly opened and looked down at where she was still stroking him as if he was unsure if he heard her. He was mesmerized by the motion and her by his reaction. It made her feel powerful and seductive. Very slowly he nodded.

“Good. I want you to come for me Draco. That’s what I need from you.” and she lowered her mouth again. Picking up on her cue, he tightened his grip and rolled his hips, so that she could concentrate on touching herself. She made herself come easily but kept her mouth where it was and just moaned around him. It sent him over the edge, swearing and bucking his hip in short staccato bursts and hot come shot down her throat. Brown eyes met grey as she swallowed all of it. 

*** 

A small wave of sadness peaked over her as Malfoy pushed the last button through its hole and took a quick glimpse of himself it mirror to check that he was put back together. She convinced herself it was just the let down of hormones subsiding. His eyes wandered to bed for a moment and back to her. 

Pulling on her bra right she leaned up for a chaste kiss from him.

“Do you feel better?” he asked quietly, eyes full of concern. 

_ Don’t kid yourself. Daphne said it too, he doesn’t commit.  _

“Yeah.” she nodded. “Thanks…”

“Granger…I...I know where not...what I mean is….fuck.” he rubbed the back of his neck. “You can tell me things, we can do more than- “

“No, Malfoy we can’t. We shouldn’t. Besides, I’m Minister I can’t just...have a fuck buddy.” She pulled her shirt on over her shoulders.

His nostrils flared as he stared down at her. “So that’s what you think I mean…”

“Daphne told me- “

“Daphne is still upset because I slept with her sister when we were trying to make an arranged engagement work. Obviously it didn’t and we both called things off. Astoria is an adult but Daph tends to forget that in her overprotectiveness. “ his voice was sharp, clearly wanting to drop the subject.

“Oh.” was all she could manage. 

“Oh.” he mocked back at her. “I have to go. Good Night Granger.” He turned on his heel and strode out of the room. 

When the door slammed shut, she felt even worse than before.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine.” she conceded. “We still have to be careful until we can figure out what’s next, though. I’ll go out first and make a distraction so you can slip back in.” Hermione had just opened the door a crack when she froze.
> 
> “What’s going on?” he asked, still straightening his sleeve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to do it...but I had too...  
> They do end up together, promise. Can't make it too easy though. 
> 
> sidenote: this chapter did try to kill me please be kind lmao

Three days passed without Granger even glancing his direction. Bureaucracy shuffled along at the same pace it always had with everyone dispersing to their corners in the evening. Still, every time he went to her door, she refused to answer. 

The last time he’d seen the light move under the door as if she were standing on just the other side. He considered banging on it until he caused a scene, and she came out, to force her just to look at him, but he resisted the urge. 

On the morning of the fourth day, he awoke to find one of the bird-shaped Ministry memos informing him they’d all be attending a formal dinner courtesy of the Beauxbatons headmistress. 

It was clear what was happening, it was one more push to bring back the Triwizard, and though two of the three schools opposed it, Krum was happy to delay things as much as possible to spend more time with Granger. 

***

All evening he’d watched the same sequence of events play out. 

The headmistress of Beauxbatons had arranged that they all dine at one long table in a private room at a very upscale restaurant. With herself seated at the head, Krum and Granger seated together on her left. 

From his vantage further down, between Rosaline and the head of the security team, he watched as Krum would lean into the Minister’s ear, stretching his arm across the back of her chair. She would respond with something not without looking at him, and he’d slowly recoil back into his own space until he thought of something new to say. Granger’s face was a carefully constructed mask though Draco knew those eyes well enough to know she wasn’t happy; she wasn’t even irritated. There was something sad about them. 

Except for a few well-timed remarks to make Rosaline laugh into her wine and Daphne scoff and roll her eyes, Draco had been quiet, knowing his reticence would be taken as polite interest in other conversations and not the attempt the quell his temper that it really was. The wrong step now would ruin any chance he ever had at getting Granger back, but agitation prickle through him with every move Krum made at  _ his  _ witch. 

At long last, the opportunity he’d been waiting for presented itself. Granger stood and politely excused herself to the ladies’ room, and as she stood glanced his direction and gave him the smallest of nods, imperceivable to anyone who wasn’t looking for it. Once she’d disappeared, he leaned into the head of security. 

“Have you been properly introduced to our charming young Undersecretary? She’s single, you know…”

“Really?” the Auror nearly dropped his drink on the table. 

“I could hardly believe it myself. Excuse me for a moment. “He got up from the table and ventured off to find Granger. 

The privacy wards around the restroom were palpable in the air as he neared them. The door was locked, and despite just wanting to blast the bloody thing off its hinges, he knocked, mumbling curses under his breath. 

Miraculously this time it opened, with Granger’s arm reaching out to drag him into the room and kicking it shut behind him. Fists wrapped in his robes, she pulled him into her, kissing him ruthlessly, despite tears still rolling freely down her cheeks. 

“Granger, as much as I like where this is going, I have to ask, why are you crying?” his words were hardly formed against her mouth, and she nipped his lip hard in response. 

“Don’t talk. Just fuck.” muttered against him. 

“That’s not an answer to my question.” He pulled off her sharply. 

Annoyance flared in her eyes. “You don’t want me to get into that. We aren’t together -” she tried to capture his mouth again. He put a hand on either one of her shoulders. 

“Stop stop stop. Don’t do that. For fuck’s sake, Hermione, I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to know.” Her deep chestnut-colored eyes met his, tears pricking at the corners, her cheeks that were dotted with freckles tinged pink and little puffy from the crying, hair spiraling down from its confines...it was like a painting her could look at for hours. 

“What’s wrong is that I’ve worked so incredibly hard to get to where I am, and I’m quite proud of myself and never did I believe for a minute, it would be easy. I knew I would have to make sacrifices and I did and I would make them again. But I want you too, and I can’t have both. I want  _ you  _ in my bed and by my side. I want to have dinner and get to know this new version of Draco better. You make me feel alive and remember who I am at the end of the day and funnily enough, you’re the only one who does it without degrading me or making me feel less than.” She sniffed and wiped at her eyes with a tissue he didn’t see her conjure. “That’s what’s wrong, lock the door on the way out and tell Daphne I’m fine I just need a moment.” she jerked her head towards the door, dropping her gaze away from him at last. 

In one sudden moment, everything changed. The lust that had had been driving him mad the whole time overtook him. Cupping her jaw with one hand and tangling the other in the curls on the back of her head, he pulled her into him, forcing her soft curves to meld against him as he pressed her into a punishing kiss. She let out a soft moan of a surprise but gave in to his demands, meeting all his movements with equal fervor. 

“Do you think I hang around your office… do you think I follow you to Paris and watch you get preyed upon by that....monobrowed idiot…” Hermione snorted a laugh against his mouth. “You know its true- do you think I do all that just for the sex? “He walked her back against the wall while her hands eagerly undid his trousers and pumped his cock. “I want you, all of you, for my own.”

Granger threw her dress over her hips and turned around, placing her palms flat on the wall and looked over her shoulder at him expectedly. He pulled her knickers down and helped her step out of them before stashing them in his pocket. 

“I need those.” she clicked her tongue and whined. 

Turning her around and lifting her against the wall so that she was poised just above him, he mumbled into her neck. “I want you to feel me dripping down your thighs as your having dinner with him. This is going to be quick, we’re probably already missed.” 

She moaned as she sunk down on to him, clutching his shoulders. “Come to my room tonight and make it up to me.” Twisting her ankles together behind to steady herself and wrapping her arms around the back of her neck, she kissed his neck, his jaw, anything she could reach. His strokes were shallow and staccato, but each one earned him a little gasp until her walls fluttered around him, and she was begging for him not to stop. Taking the briefest second to adjust them, so she was pinned hard against the wall, and opening her legs so she couldn’t hook them together, he was able to push in harder. Her thighs were trembling, and he was panting from the effort, muscles burning and lungs screaming for more air. Still, it was worth it to watch her face break out into an expression of sheer ecstasy. 

With one final shudder, she found her release, eyes open and staring into his but not really seeing him, gasping as her back arched against the wall. The sight pushed him to the edge, and he came, groaning against her mouth and spilling inside her. Draco kept holding her up as long as his arms would let him. The moment he put her down the moment, she would walk away again, and there was always a chance she wouldn’t come back.

Eventually, with a heavy sigh, he set her down as the parted as gingerly as they could manage. 

“Can I really not have my knickers back?” she asked, smoothing down her dress and checking her hair in the mirror with a frown. 

“I’ll give them back if I can really see you later tonight. And sleep in your bed- “she started to argue, “for an hour, I’ll leave before anyone even thinks about waking up.” 

“Fine.” she conceded. “We still have to be careful until we can figure out what’s next, though. I’ll go out first and make a distraction so you can slip back in.” Hermione had just opened the door a crack when she froze.

“What’s going on?” he asked, still straightening his sleeve. 

A well-manicured hand gripped the edge of the door and pushed it open further. Daphne sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. “Just be happy it was me who noticed this time. “She glared at Draco and turned to speak only to Hermione. “You know this has to stop now, right? All our hard work…”

“I know...I know Daph…”

She turned around and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. He knew what that was, he didn’t even have to ask. It was a goodbye kiss. 

“I’m sorry, Draco…” but he held up his hand to keep her from saying any more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have to check...but I think...I’m pretty sure...no I shouldn’t say until I check the verbiage exactly.” She kissed him again, messing up his perfect hair and laughing at the stunned look on his face. “I know how we get everything we want.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I'm back! I would never abandon y'all.

The week following the return home from Paris passed in a fog for Hermione. She moved through her days automatically, feeling nothing. The fire seemed to have gone out within her, and for the first time, she considered what she wanted outside of being Minister.

There simply had not been _time_ while climbing the Ministry ranks. Every moment had been carefully calculated to make the most of each day, and a romantic partner had note been a part of the equation.

Saturday morning, instead of going into the office to play catch up or scheduling an interview with one of here many inquires, she canceled everything and laid on her couch in her ugly pink bathrobe and stared at the ceiling. 

_What do I want?_

_To solve all the injustices within the magical community._

_Obviously, you’ve wanted that since you were twelve. What else is missing? What’s the new goal? What do you truly in your heart desire?_

Her brain supplied the image of Draco’s eyes studying her from across the table in Paris, his elegant fingers tugging slightly at his collar. 

_Okay, besides that, what do you want?_

Again her brain brought up an image of Draco’s head tilted back in bliss as he drove into her on the office floor. 

_You can’t have that. Pick something else._

But there was nothing else. Draco had awakened something that had been slumbering within her for a long time. Someone who saw her as more than a brain and some hair, someone who saw her as desirable, who challenged her in all the right ways but who also knew how to turn off her thoughts, so she experienced nothing but bliss for a few precious moments. 

The Floo went off as she hadn’t bothered to lock it with all her appointments canceled. Daphne and Pansy stepped through. 

“What happened to you?” Pansy asked, glancing her over. 

“Draco happened to her,” Daphne said with a faint note of disgust in her voice. 

“Oh. That’ll do it.” Pansy pulled out several garment bags from her small tote. “You need to pick out a dress for the Gala next week, and I’ll need to alter it.” 

Hermione pulled herself upright on the sofa. “ Thanks for keeping the secret, Daphne!” The blonde gave her a look that said clearly Pansy already knew. “Does it matter? Just pick something I can wear with flats.” 

“Clothes can send a powerful message to those around you, Granger. Try at least these 6 on; we’ll go from there.” Pansy said, now pulling out shoes from her bag. 

Daphne’s mobile went off. She signed and rolled her eyes and shoved it back in her bag, irritably. “I have to go, but I’m sure you two can manage without me.” She waved them goodbye and stepped back through the Floo. Pansy watched her go and then pulled out a gown from the middle of the stack. 

“Now...what kind of message do you think this sends, for example?” 

Hermione pressed a hand to her lips while she thought. “Pansy...it’s perfect...but…”

“But what? I know he’ll love it and I can tailor the back -”

“But you aren’t even supposed to know. No one supposed to know.”

Pansy clicked her tongue in disapproval. “I’m sure you’ll put you’ll figure out something, you always do. In the meantime. Let’s perfect this message, shall we?”

***

The following Monday, Hermione stood in front of her full-length mirror in her bra and knickers, shifting her weight from hip to hip and wondering if she should just call in sick. Knowing she had neglected all her weekend duties did nothing to help her already heavy feeling of dread. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something poking out of her closet, having hastily shoved it on the rack. 

A particular crimson something. A slow smile crept over her face, and the tingle of the thrill of doing something illicit once again. Pansy was right...they’d figure it out…

***

By the end of the day, her message had been received. 

Daphne had left early to finish several errands then call it in for the day, so it was just Hermione left to get through her interdepartmental meetings and paperwork for the day.

She could hear Rosaline giggling from inside her office, chatting with someone; A tall blonde someone who was leaning on her desk, cheek resting on his fist. The witch was wide eyes and infatuated, knocking an empty teacup, an inkpot, and several quills off in the process of trying to find a way to hold herself. 

“Malfoy. What do you want?” she snapped, trying to keep up the appearance she hadn’t planned this from the start. 

He stood slowly, giving the other witch one last wink and straightened his robes. Even though they were his preferred all-black work robes, the way the garments were tailored to his frame was just... unfair. Really the younger witch hadn’t stood a chance. 

She didn’t miss the way his gaze flicked over her form, and his mouth turned into a tightly pressed line. “Another small crisis, Minister. That same halfway house is in trouble.” 

“Oh.” she had to hide the slight disappointment in the fact he’d only come to discuss work. “Right, let’s take a look, shall we?” Draco followed her in the office, and she could feel his eyes on her back. 

He laid the parchment flat on her desk and pointed to a line. “It’s the same problem as last time. I don’t know if it’s or location or something, but I’m afraid it just not viable. Every few months or so, they run completely out of money. I think you need to investigate what’s happening.” 

Hermione sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. “It’s the location. It’s on the border near the territory of a pack that wants nothing to do with the Ministry. But we get a lot of defectors from that pack who want out and want to change. Gods, it’s so much money, though.” She leaned over the desk and re-read every line carefully. 

The feeling of Draco’s hands skimming over her rear pulled her from her thoughts, setting her skin alight.

“You did this on purpose,” he muttered, his fingers trailing up her spine. “Did you Granger?” 

She didn’t move but only arched her back up higher. “I might have. What do you intend on doing about it, Malfoy?” 

With a tap of his wand, the budget scrolled itself back up. “ We’ll come back to this in a moment.” The door locked itself behind her with a click, and his wand clattered on her desk. “ What did I say would happen if I saw you wear this fucking skirt again?”

“You said -” Her voice caught as she felt the heat start to gather between her legs. “You said you’d ruin any other man for me. That’d I would need to decide if it was worth it.” She looked up at him through her lashes, forearms still resting on the table. He was rolling up his sleeves to the elbow. 

“I’m a man of my word.” His fingers wrapped around the zipper and tugged it down, letting the fabric pool at her feet. She closed her eyes at the ragged gasp that escaped his lips. “You know it, too, judging by these.” He snapped the waistband of the black lacey knickers she changed to earlier. 

“Draco...I… you should…” the words were lost in the blissful haze washing over her as he slipped a single finger into her slit under the knickers. 

“Don’t say we shouldn’t, because you don’t mean it. “ he added another finger and she moaned softly at the stretch. “I’d give it up all for this. To get to fuck you every day. Be worth every knut in my salary just to-”

She gasped and pulled off his fingers, standing up straight. “That’s it! Draco, that’s it! “ She pulled up her skirt, zippered it up, and kissed him full on the mouth. “I have to check...but I think...I’m pretty sure...no I shouldn’t say until I check the verbiage exactly.” She kissed him again, messing up his perfect hair and laughing at the stunned look on his face. “I know how we get everything we want **.”**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione figures it out because she always does ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... this might be my mona lisa of smut. Proud of this particular chapter.

When Granger came barreling through his office door at 5:30 (after a hastily scribbled memo saying "stay late"), Draco thought he was having a violent flashback to his Hogwarts days. Her hair was down and wild, taking up three times the space it usually did, and she had a fiery gleam in her eyes that meant she knew the answers when no one else did. With arms full of weighty ancient tomes, she must have used a wandless spell to send his door slamming into the wall the way it did because she never dropped her stride for a moment. 

"I found it. I found where it says we can't date, and I found the three cases cited for the law." She dropped the books on his desk, making it rattle. It was set in 1900 after the current Minister was sleeping around with the whole Auror department. The law says that 'no one who is paid by the Ministry of Magic, may fraternize with anyone in a superior position. Such fraternization by the result in investigation and punishment to the fullest extent of the law.' Well, even if we were investigated, there wouldn't be anything -" she looked up at him wide-eyed, lip tucked under her teeth. 

"Done. Gone. Take me off the payroll tonight I don't need it." He said, trying to temper the excitement he felt at the prospect that she could finally be his. 

"Are you sure? It's a lot of money-" 

Draco snorted. "It's really not." 

"The press is never going to leave us alone-" 

"They never do. Granger, I want this. I want you." He pushed a stay curl off of her face and let his fingertips linger on her skin. "All of it, beyond the sex." She leaned into his touch. "But speaking of which you never let me keep my promise. " 

"I have another idea. If you can wait until Saturday night, I know a way we can avoid a bit of the ugliness to follow. Besides, I have to try and get Daphne on board as well." Hermione straightened herself and gathered her books. "Bring a date to the Gala on Saturday, for appearances." The corners of her mouth turned down at her own words. "But not anyone too clingy. You're mine on Sunday." She gave him one last salacious look and left. 

*** 

By Saturday, Draco was pretty sure all the witches in his life were conspiring against him. Daphne had accosted him every time he tried to approach Hermione at work. Even Rosaline had given him the cold shoulder when trying to poke around her desk.

When the finally got a minute, all Granger had done was handed him a piece of parchment. "This is what you need to say at the Gala." Her hand lingered on his for a fraction of a second longer than necessary, then she bolted away.

Out of pure spite to Daphne, he'd convinced Astoria to go to the Gala with him. However, stepping through the Floo, he choked on a mouthful of ash as she was draped in a shimmery silver fabric that clung to every curve. 

"Do you like it? Pansy insisted that I borrow it even though she hadn't had the chance to display it yet." She asked his reflection in the mirror she was using to put in an earring. She said something else, but his mind had wandered away, vaguely wondering if Hermione had any unfulfilled fantasies involving witches …

Astoria's voice came through again. "Of course she offered the Minister first pick of her gowns this season, really it's so great to have a young witch in charge-" 

Draco choked again. "Pansy made the Ministers dress for tonight?" 

She turned on her heel to look at him, a devious smile filling her face. "Oh, Draco. You're in for it tonight." 

***

When he got to the Gala, he knew for a fact the witches in his life were trying to do him in. All he didn't know is if they wanted him to go to Azkaban or simply expire on the spot. 

Granger was wearing an emerald green dress that gathered on the shoulder, leaving one freckled shoulder and half her back exposed. It was tailored to her figure, hugging every curve generously and tapered in at her feet. It was as if that wretched skirt had morphed into this dress just to mock him. 

He didn't seem to the only one who noticed it. Wizards of all sorts were orbiting her, cutting in for conversations or dances, bringing her flutes of champagne or acquaintances to greet. For the first thirty minutes, he tried and failed to catch her eye. 

Astoria appeared at his elbow. "Let's dance. I bet that'll get her attention."

Out of better ideas that didn't involve a lot of people in the face, he let the witch drag him on to the dance floor.

It worked. They were hardly through the first song when he caught Granger watching them over the shoulder of a wizard she was talking to. By the end of the second song, she was navigating through the crowd directly at him. 

"Astoria! Don't you look lovely? "The Minister had positioned herself between them. "Malfoy, didn't you need to do that thing...with the speech?"

"Yes, but I wasn't sure when I was supposed to go…" 

"Go now." She insisted, gesturing to a stage with a floating podium. "Best do it while everyone is here." A little 'v' of frustration was forming between her brows as she nearly pushed him away. 

Stifling a quiet laugh to himself, he rounded the stage and found most eyes were watching him before he could even amplify his voice. 

"Hello, everyone." He started off awkwardly not being in the habit of public speaking. "Hope you're all having a good evening." Unfolding the paper, he glanced at the speech Hermione had written and crumpled it up and banished it. "Right, so everyone here knows me as the Head of Finance and a rich bastard, so I'll cut right to it. In the spirit of ...uh ...Leadership in the head of my department, I'm hereby donating my salary for the next 5 years directly to the funding of the Sussex Werewolf Halfway home. I encourage you all to give to the underfunded projects within your departments when you can. I guess. Thank you." He lifted the charm on his voice and waited for the crowd to react. It took a moment for the stunned silence to turn to polite applause, but when it did, he saw two faces in the group. Daphne's with a deep scowl set on her face then Hermione, who was beaming at him, radiating through the crowd. 

Making their way to each other, it took everything in him not to scoop her up and carry her straight on through the Floo over his shoulder, not giving a damn what anyone said or thought.

"Well, that wasn't exactly how I wanted you to do it, but that'll work. Now enough people will know you're not a paid Ministry employee." She was still beaming as a wave of photographers approached them with reporters shouting questions over the din of the music. 

"You have 5 minutes with Mr. Malfoy, and then I'm afraid I'll need him back to go over some last-minute paperwork." She shouted to them with practiced demand in her voice. 

He ducked close to her ear. "Paperwork?"

"No. You're coming back to my place through the Floo in my office, and this way, I can get us without having to watch you with  _ that tart _ again." She pulled away and tilted her chin up proudly. "5 minutes!" She called out for everyone to hear, stepping away, biting her lip again, and winking at him. 

***

"This is definitely my favorite view of you, Granger." His fingers traced down the center of her sternum, between her breasts, down her torso only to stop just short of wear she wanted it the most. Her wrists strained against restraints that bound to the headboard of her bed, and her back arched, following the path of his touch. 

When they crossed into her little flat, she tried to jump his bones in the living room. He'd refused to engage until she'd showed him the whole place, stripped out of the dress, and sat on his face until she came so hard she saw stars. Still, she cursed him and demanded more.

"Bastard," she mumbled, but a smile framed her lips, so he let it slide.

"You had your little epiphany in the middle of us starting something, and then I didn't get to touch you for a whole week. I'm just getting what's mine." He traced the outline of her hip bones with the same lightness. "The fact I get to have you completely naked and in bed...that just makes it so much better, so much easier to explore." His hands skated down the side to grab a handful of arse and landed a sharp  _ smack _ just to test her reaction. 

She tilted her hips up to him, a moan pouring from her lips. "Please...Draco..." 

Straddling her legs on his knees, he watched as her eyes lit up lust and longing, making his ego sing. Freeing his cock from his trousers, he pumped himself slowly a few times, watching her pink tongue wet her lips like she wanted nothing else. 

"I could just do this. Wank until I came all over your tits." She gave a frustrated groan and shook her head, tilting her hips up again. "No?" He pulled one of her legs over his shoulder and let the tip tease at her entrance. 

"No. In me. Then on my tits. Please." she was panting, straining again to touch him. 

"Oh, you are a dirty girl, Granger." He slammed into her tight heat, gasping at the sensation that was unmatched by anything else. Pulling her other leg up on the opposite shoulder, he planted a kiss on her ankle before driving into her again. The faster and harder he moved, the tighter her cunt gripped him. "You like it rough, don't you? Say it -"

"Yes, yes,  _ more  _ ." Her chest heaved, and her eyes fluttered shut as he pistoned into her as hard as he dared. With a burst of intentional magic, she freed herself from her bindings and used her newfound leverage to rock her hips with his rhythm, sending her over the edge. 

When she was a boneless, shaking, stuttering puddle underneath him, he pulled out of her and moved up to straddle her hips. Through hazy eyes, she looked up at him and grinned, rolling her nipples between her fingers. 

"I'm going to come on your tits, in your cunt, in your arse-" he growled out, and her eyes flickered at the last one, distracting him for a second. "Because you're mine, you're mine Hermione," and he coated her chest in his seed with a final animalistic grunt. 

Licking a little bit off her lips, she held his eyes and whispered, voice still raw "Yours, all yours Draco." 

*** 

Later, when they were clean and finally sated, Hermione pressed her head to his chest and made patterns on his skin, nothing but the sounds of the night and there breathing in the air. 

"I'll go in a moment." He mumbled, taking a curl on his finger and winding it around. 

"Don't " She gripped his arm tightly and then let go. " I mean, you have to if you don't want to. Or you can stay, and we can figure out breakfast and take it from there..."

"I'll stay for breakfast, I didn't know you cooked." he grinned still pressed into her. 

"I don't...that's why I said figure it out..." she snorted a laugh against him and drifted off to sleep that way. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exciting conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's wrap this bad boy up shall we?

A thousand flashing camera went off and Hermione took the podium, Draco trailing close behind her, hand guiding her back as was his habit. 

Resting her hands on either side and took and took a deep breath, letting the photographers get there fill first before choosing a reporter. 

She decided to head off the poorly aging Rita Skeeter first with a single wave of her finger. 

“Minister is it true Daphne Greengrass has resigned in protest of your romantic relationship?” Rita wasn’t playing today, cutting straight to the meat of the matter. 

“Daphne Greengrass is resigning because she found a passion project in France when we visited this summer, not because of my relationship with Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Greengrass had worked for the British Ministry since leaving Hogwarts, and some times one just needs a change. Next question please.” she pointed to a reported on the opposite side of the audience. 

“Is it true you and Mr. Malfoy are being investigated and will be tried at the end of the investigation. Will you resign or will they have to force you out of office Minister?” 

Hermione shook her head lightly. “There is an investigation yes but it’s standard procedure. There would be a trial if they found misconduct but there isn’t any I can assure you.” She scanned again and gave herself an easy one this time with Pansy. “ Yes, Witch Weekly?” 

“Is it true that Viktor Krum challenged Dr- I mean Mr. Malfoy to a wizards duel on Durmstrang grounds for your hand?” Pansy couldn’t even keep a straight face as she asked it. 

“That’s… Pansy come on…” she even cracked and laughed. “No Mr. Krum sends us well wishes. I’ll take two more questions.”

“Whose taking over as your senior secretary?” The person who asked was hidden in a shadow, even after she shaded her eyes. 

“My junior secretary Rosaline was most qualified and wanted the position, so congratulate her on her promotion. I’ll be interviewing a candidate for junior undersecretary when I come back from holiday.” the was an uptick in the commotion and she held up a placating hand. “I’ve been informed that in all my time in the Ministry I’ve never taken a proper holiday, it’ll only be for a week, I promise the country will survive that long. Last question- “ Draco’s hand ghosted her back signaling his impatience had reached it peak and he was ready to go. She picked Pansy again.

“Is it true Mr.Malfoy is going on holiday with you? Are you going to elope?” Pansy was grinning from ear to ear again. 

Draco leaned into the magical microphone this time. “No comment.” The audience burst into an absolute frenzy as Hermione clicked her tongue at him. She waved them off and the flashes exploded again. 

Back in her office, she collapsed into her chair with a heavy sigh, kicking off her heels and covering her eyes with her arm. Draco perched himself on the edge of her desk and propped a foot upon his knee, rubbing her instep with a knuckle. 

She lifted an arm to peek at him and was met with a look of almost adoration. “That feels great but what gives? You’re being  _ nice. _ ” 

He scoffed. “ I can be  _ nice _ . It just so happens Malfoy’s are deeply attracted to power...and watching you out there in your element…” He looked at her with hooded eyes. “Well, I have an internal countdown to when our Portkey leaves, how long it’ll take us to get checked in and walk to our room…how long it’ll take to get you naked…”

“I wish you’d tell me where exactly. “It’s warm” and “don’t bother to pack clothes” can mean anything with you. Though I will coincide that a holiday alone together was a good idea. It’ll give us time to get to know each other properly without the pressure.” She lifted her arm away entirely to watch his hands working her muscles, and sliding slowly up the back of her calf towards the top of her knee-high stockings. But his face was a mask of almost pure concentration like he was deep in thought. “What are you thinking about Malfoy?” 

“Nothing important. Just what a lucky bastard I am that such a bright and gorgeous witch just also happens to be incredibly forgiving.” She blushed at the praise as he shifted her one leg to accommodate the other. “Also...just curious if you have any fantasies involving other witches?” 

***

The only sounds in the villa were the crashing of the ocean against the shore and her heavy breathing. A long knotted length of rope wrapped around her entire body including around her knees being bound to each other and her wrists together behind her back. Her muscles ached but it was the sweetest agony she’d ever felt. Rubbing her sticky thighs together, despite for the friction, the plug working away at her pucker hummed to life, vibrating deep inside her, making her moan loudly.

Luckily the only other inhabitants of the island were currently just the house-elves that tended to the villa. 

The mattress shifted as Draco took his position behind her, running his palms over her arse. “ I love the sounds you make. I love how reactive you are to my touch. All of this. Who makes you feel this good Hermione?” 

All she could do was gasp and rock her hips but she managed a “  _ You do Draco.” _

“Such a good girl...How shall I reward you?” 

“ I want you, all of you,  _ please. “  _ She could turn her head enough to see he was grinning. He filled her with one swift thrust, sending her vaulting to heights she didn’t even know existed. 

Later they walked hand in hand along the shore because Hermione insisted they had to see more than the hotel room. 

“So, do you think this all going to be worth it? The scandal and lack of privacy? The salary -” Insecurity rankled at her. Of course, she knew where they stood when it came to sex..it was everything else ..the feelings...entangling there lives that worried her. It was bound to be complicated but her heart was telling her it was worth it. Her head was an entirely different matter, it sometimes replayed Daphne’s “ He doesn’t commit” or her own voice in with its own world of insecurities. 

He looked down at her and brushed a kiss against the back of her hand where they were still joined. “It was worth it when I was lurking around your office hoping you’d look my way...then I found myself shagging you senseless on the floor that one night...and that was it, you had me. I never even expected all this. I know Daphne said I don’t commit, but I’m committing to this.” 

She swung his arm back and forth making him grin. “I know what you mean, no one has ever made me feel like you do.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and she looped her arms around his waist. “And I’m ready to go back to the hotel room when you are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have the plot of this fic roughed out but really I'm just looking to have some fun these days. I'm open to comments, requests, kinks etc. whatever! My wonderful readers spurred this idea forward so I am at your beck and call. ( kinky!)


End file.
